


猎恒3-4end

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	猎恒3-4end

3.

“没有啊？怎么可能？”阿恒被子里的手指紧紧攥着床单面上不显的疑惑道。

睿呁走进来晃了一圈，到浴室门口时，阿恒屏息凝视，余光悄悄打量着男人，直到他折身返回才暗自松了口气。

“等我回来。”睿呁笑笑，关上了门。

晚上，

刚刚沐浴完的阿恒正站在浴室里摆弄着头发，睿呁眸子眯了眯从身后环住他。

“我的小阿恒，今天在家里有没有乖乖的嗯？”

身体微微一颤，阿恒乖巧的点点头。

“但我总觉得屋子里依稀有点什么味道？”睿呁鼻子嗅了嗅惊讶道，“好像是..酒？”

阿恒只觉头皮发麻，干笑了两声，“我可没有偷喝你的珍藏。”

睿呁揉揉阿恒的的耳垂，“那就给我检查检查。”他伸手拿过香波，倒出来一些抹在手指上点点头，“味道不错以后就用这个了。”

未等阿恒反应过来，睿呁的手就滑到他身后伸入了小穴。

“嗯....”阿恒轻哼一声，羞涩中带着些微颤栗的穴肉紧紧吸吮住睿呁的手指，惹得男人轻笑起来。

睿呁咬着阿恒的红耳朵夸奖道，“还是我的阿恒最乖。”说着又加进了一根手指。

阿恒羞耻的咬着下唇，但下身还是在睿呁富有技巧性的挑逗下逐渐挺立了起来。

随着手指动作的加快，啧啧的水声响起，阿恒气息不稳，腰肢一软就仰靠在男人身上。

睿呁看着他动情的模样，抽出手指摇了摇头，“今天我们换个玩法。”

当阿恒被抱到面前巨大的镜面时，他有些惊慌，“能不能把镜子遮住？...”

睿呁扭过阿恒的身子背对着镜子，“不急，还没到看的时候。”

他抱起阿恒的臀瓣，把两条修长双腿别在自己强劲的腰身上，粗大的阴茎插进后穴，不同于以往颇长时间的前戏，今天睿呁发了狠一般直奔主题，才几下就把他操的浑身瘫软。

“唔..慢一点....”阿恒摇着脑袋，总是湿漉漉的眸子里此刻更是充盈着我见犹怜的潮意。吞吐吸纳间，他觉得连那男根上跳动的筋络都被描摹的清晰异常，这种感觉令他羞耻的不能自已。

睿呁埋在阿恒的胸前叼着两个挺颤的乳尖舔了舔，眉目深利，“阿恒，只有我才能满足你。”

贯穿的力度一下猛过一下，整个穴道都疼麻交织，阿恒唇间呻吟不断。

白嫩的臀瓣被睿呁揉搓成粉红，男人在他身下大力的抽插挺干着，小穴紧紧的卡着那巨根，阿恒的神智随之昏聩起来，他只觉得自己要被插散架了般，在半空中摇摇晃晃的，只有身后一个着力点支撑着他。

睿呁扶着他绵软的身子放下地面，转回阿恒身体胸膛紧紧贴着他的后背，下巴埋在他的颈窝，吸了几口香气低声蛊惑道，“来，看看我的恒恒有多美。”

阿恒在镜子中看着自己，发丝散乱，赤裸的身体布满了红痕，两个红软乳尖胀大挺立着，与他平时清丽端庄的一贯模样大相径庭，整个人从上到下散发着一种勾人的媚意。涣散的双眸中，盛着满满一汪泪水，好似下一秒就会夺眶而出。

睿呁满意的扬起唇角，“阿恒，你真该多多欣赏欣赏这样靡艳迤逦的自己。”

他不禁又回想起第一次看见阿恒在台上演出的画面，那举手投足间无一时刻不透露着的骄矜，让他瞬间就燃起了想看这人被压在身下时反应的欲望。

阿恒泪水打湿了眼睫，想挪开目光却被睿呁单手挑起下巴，被迫继续‘欣赏’着自己的淫态。

“如果没了镜子，我又如何得知阿恒被操的这般开心呢？”

话音落下，睿呁便感到湿热的小穴又咬紧几分，他吻了吻阿恒的锁骨，下身一记顶弄，又是一股汁水顺着二人的腿根倾泻而下。

阿恒看着镜中自己的后穴吃着那涨红阳具的样子，迷离的美眸中又落下几滴眼泪，“好大..好紧......”

睿呁突然发力朝他最敏感的地方戳进，阿恒张着嘴发不出声音，扬起的喉结被男人从侧面吻住舔弄了起来。

镜子中的两个身影更加紧密的贴合在了一起。

\------

“司令，您有什么吩咐？”

睿呁拿着那酒瓶，眼底神色晦暗不明，“最近警局过于太平可不好，把郊县那批堆积着的疑难杂案都转过来，给警探们历练一下。”

“是...”邓副官狐疑的点点头。

知他喜好，睿呁总是会给阿恒想法带回来一些精致的吃食或小物件。每次操弄的狠了，阿恒就窝在床上哼哼唧唧的不想动弹，这时睿呁便会亲自下厨给他煲汤，哄着人都喝下去，再在耳边说些下流情话，直把阿恒搞的红着脸颊蒙上被子，他才轻笑几声放过他。

又到了省军区宴会筹备之际，每年这个月中，都是几位重要领导露面安排部署的时候，今年也不例外。睿呁正坐在办公桌前听着下属的汇报，一个声音打断了他。

“呦老弟，我来的真是不巧啊呵呵。”

睿呁握了握拳，面上客气的站起身，“程哥哪里的话，快请坐。”

程显丝毫不客气，自顾自的拿起一把最好的上等茶叶撒进了杯子，“老弟可是在筹备宴会？”

睿呁点点头，“不知程哥今天来有何事？”

“哎”程显笑着摆摆手，“没有正事我就不能来看你了吗，你我二人同在官场那么多年，怎么也算得上兄弟一场了吧哈哈。”

“您客气了。”睿呁低头点了根烟，掩饰掉不耐烦的神色，修长两指夹着烟盒递了过去。

程显笑着连连推拒，“这玩意儿不健康，我啊还想活的长一些。”

睿呁笑了笑没有接话。

程显清清嗓子，“听说老弟最近养了个漂亮小孩，怎么金屋藏娇了不成？也不说带出来给我们看看。”

睿呁心里一紧，不着痕迹的弹了弹烟灰，“老哥说笑了，不过是讨来养着玩玩罢了。”

“哈哈老弟啊老弟，别人不知道，我还不了解你吗，要是不重要你早摆在明面了。难不成是怕带出来你就没有能护他的本事了？”

睿呁扬起唇角使劲按灭了烟，“程哥这是什么意思，你要是缺人我可以安排几个好的送给你。”

“啧啧啧瞧你，开个玩笑还当真了。不过嘛，言归正传，这次你不想带他也要带，毕竟当年吴老板的风采，谁又不想见重见识一番呢？”

话说到这个份上，再打周旋已是无意，睿呁惊怒之余开始思量起到底是哪个地方出了纰漏。

阿恒在屋里正翻着戏本，听到咚咚的敲窗声，头也不抬的打开窗户，贺象逸跳下来开心道，“阿恒有办法了！”

“什么啊？”阿恒注意力还集中在剧情反转的精彩之处上，以为小孩又是找他来分析什么案情不以为然道。

“哎呀你先别看了！”贺象逸急急的抢过书，“我说我有办法带你逃跑了！”

“什么？！……

“我刚打听来的可靠消息，明晚睿呁会去参加宴会，他和他的人手全程都会守在会场，这是最好的时机了！”

“可是我……”阿恒其实心里有些怪怪的别扭，他被睿呁强抢回来当个金丝雀一样锁在家里，满足了男人一次又一次的性欲，那阵子他无时无刻不在想着怎么逃，但现在……

贺象逸擦了擦额头上因一路狂奔而来渗出的细汗，“听着，我明天下午在确定睿呁到达会场后，就过来找你，这是易容的行头，你记得换好等我！”

阿恒抱着那身衣服，坐在床上发呆，他真的要走了吗，以后再也不用受睿呁的控制了，多开心的事情啊……

当他迟疑着伸出手被贺象逸紧紧握住飞奔在月色下时，阿恒脑海里不禁浮现起每一次睿呁给他煲汤哄劝的画面，后来听包妈说才知道，竟是那人特意去找粤菜师傅学的。记得  
有一次，他一时心起使着小性子就是不肯理睿呁，只听那人无奈的低笑两声，“小东西，你才是我的克星啊。”

“克星…”阿恒呢喃出声，贺象逸没听清，拉着他七拐八拐的来到一个偏僻的小屋，“阿恒，你暂时住在这里，等过两天我再想办法送你出城！”

另一边，

“司令，小少爷已经和贺象逸逃到了A村落，您看？”

“嗯知道了，出去吧。”

邓副官愣了愣，看了看睿呁的脸色也不敢多说什么，只得领了命走出房间。

“逃的好，还是阿恒聪明...”睿呁幽深的眸子望着窗外，烟蒂滚落，烫红了手指。

4.

贺象逸正要出门赶往阿恒那里，突然几个闹事的醉鬼冲进警局。

“谁他妈给评评理？”一个脸红脖子粗的中年男人大嗓门叫闹着。

警局值班的小警察一脸无奈，“对不起贺哥，我实在是拦不住，你搭把手吧拜托了。”

贺象逸暗骂两声，上前架开几个男子。

处理完后紧赶慢赶跑到小屋那里，阿恒却不见了踪影，只余几个破碎的茶杯碎片孤零零的掉在地面上。

贺象逸心里一惊，急忙跑到睿呁的宅邸，“老东西是不是你把阿恒带走了？！你这个冷酷无情的人，亏了他还...”

睿呁穿着一只拖鞋踉踉跄跄的跑过来打开门，“什么？阿恒不见了？糟了！”反应过来的他急忙掏出怀表和密信，托付贺象逸道，“听着小子，看在你真心实意的份上，以前咱俩的恩怨一笔勾销。如今阿恒能不能安全回来就靠你了，拿着它们去XX路找秦局长，就说程显要灭口。”说罢开上车就急匆匆冲出了街巷口。

看到坐在程显怀里的人，睿呁怒道，“放开他！你我之间的事无需不相干的人承受。”

程显哈哈一笑，抚摸着阿恒的后背，“哎呀老弟不错嘛，比我想象要快的多啊！”

阿恒左闪右躲的避着那恶心的触碰，程显脸色一沉，撕开阿恒的衣领，一大片白皙肌肤裸露了出来。

程显抽出匕首架在阿恒喉咙处，“呵睿呁，想拉我下台你还是嫩了点，今天如果不能让我满意，那老子就需要考虑一下，奸和杀哪个在前更好呢哈哈哈。”

睿呁深吸几口气，强迫自己冷静下来，“什么条件？”

程显跺跺右腿，“当年睿大司令好生英勇，一枪就把我打下了马，不然就凭你也想做上这个位置！”

心里鄙夷的斥骂几声，睿呁冷冷开口，“少废话，条件！”

程显使了个眼色，睿呁身后的人一个闷棍直击他的左腿，这快准狠的一下让他不由得瞬间跪倒在地，本就有旧伤的膝盖根本禁不住这猝不及防的一下，连额上也渗出了不少冷汗。

阿恒红着眼睛摇摇头，“你走吧，如果不是我自己逃了...”

睿呁咬牙打断他，“阿恒！我这个人说好的从来不会放弃！”

“再来！”

“嗯...”程显话音刚落，就又几个闷棍打在睿呁身上。

阿恒眼泪滑落，睿呁苍白着脸颊冲他笑了笑，“我没事。”

“砰”一个枪子射进程显的前胸，阿恒征愣一瞬，随即快步跑到睿呁身边扶起了他。

秦局长带着人控制住了整个府邸。

程显咳出几口血，含糊不清的笑骂了两声，手指摸到腰里的东西按了下去。

“不好快撤！”秦局长边吼边跑，睿呁使尽全身力气把阿恒推到跑到门口的贺象逸身上，“走！”

轰的一声，整个房间燃烧成几个巨大的火球。

阿恒惊呼一声，软倒在贺象逸怀里。

\------

已经过去三个多月了，贺象逸看着每天站在窗边也不开口说话的阿恒叹了口气，“阿恒和我出去走走吧。”

闷闷的走在街上，贺象逸牵着阿恒的手，漫无目的四处张望着，突然一个身影吸引了他的视线。

他拉起阿恒快步跟了上去，尾随着那人一路来到了一个小阁楼，贺象逸不敢置信道，“睿呁？...”

听到这个名字，阿恒仿佛瞬间重新拥有了灵魂，他抬起头，与听到动静走出来的男人对视着，无数的复杂情绪交织在一起，一下便红了眼眶。

贺象逸声音发颤，“你们谈谈吧。”

睿呁紧张的抓了抓拐杖，“阿恒，对不起，我...”

“你怎么敢不要我呢！...”

“可我不想成为你的累赘。”

“为什么总是这样，你以为的对我好就一定是好吗？”阿恒抹了把眼泪，“你听好，我将自己献给你，换你这一生够不够，不够的话下辈子也给你！”

睿呁愣了愣，他没想到阿恒居然会说出这番话，“我小时候听母亲找算命先生说，我这一生会遇见一个人，因他收获，亦因他失去。阿恒，我这辈子成也是你，败也是你，可我从不后悔栽在你的手里。”

夜晚时分，阿恒看着天上的月亮微微出神，睿呁走过来环住他的腰身，“想什么呢？”

阿恒笑着回过头，手腕挂在睿呁的脖子上，“我在想叔叔你如今体力如何？”

睿呁扑哧一笑，亲了亲阿恒的手背，“怎么后悔了？现在才嫌我老可是晚了...”

吻过睿呁的唇瓣舔了舔，“那这次换阿恒来检查一下好了。”边说边把睿呁推倒在一旁的床榻上，“我都好挂住你啊！”

看着身下人一如当初那泛着艳色的眼尾，睿呁心里发颤的紧，“恒恒.....”

（注：‘我都好挂住你啊’是我个人觉得听过广东人说的最动听的一种表白；另谁说腿瘸一定影响做爱了，在我们睿大司令这里不存在的）

几天后，

“阿恒，我要去北平参军了，这是我自己的理想，也是老元头最大的遗愿，你和他要好好的。”

阿恒抱住小孩，“好，平安归来，我们等你。”

一旁的睿呁挑挑眉，“小子，报上我名字保你少吃点亏。”

贺象逸嫌弃的嗤了一声，“切我才不要你这个老家伙帮忙，不过要是发现你敢再欺负阿恒，小心我带着兵端了你的窝！”

阿恒破涕为笑，摸了摸贺象逸的头，“小逸，谢谢你。”

贺象逸不舍的蹭了蹭阿恒的脖子，一定要等我回来！”

（小贺后记：在侦查里的蛛丝马迹叫线索，而我在你面前揣好的小心思，每一点都藏着我的爱意。 ——小逸 信上压着第一次看见阿恒时，他在点心橱窗前盯了好久的糕点以及那枚系错的纽扣。）


End file.
